


Bulletproof

by Rroselavy



Series: iTunes Drabbles [10]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another morning (American Music Club)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akuchan_47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuchan_47/gifts).



In the end, it had been a simple decision. Exhausted from battle (Gojun, ever the Good Soldier -- Just doing my job, nothing personal, you see), Kenren saw his fate with perfect clarity and pushed his commander -- his sometime lover -- his all-time adversary -- to safety. (If only I could've lived long enough to crack that façade you've carefully constructed, Commander.)

Kenren closed his eyes, for the moment, his heart still beat reassuringly in his chest. He recalled a time -- a lifetime ago -- when Gojun's had beat against his breast, equally strong. He smiled, remembering what they'd had.


End file.
